Happy Feet 5: Titanic Forces -- Chapter 9: From Bad to Worse
After a few minutes of waiting, Adult Mumble and the others finally made it to the new Emperor Land to make contact with Jack and the others. “Finally, that took forever.” Erik moaned. “So, how was your tri- wait, where's Andrew.” Adult Mumble asked. “He, dies saving me.” Jack said quietly. “Oh, that's sad to hear. Maybe we should never go on a ship that has the name Titanic.” Erik suggested, everyone quickly agreed. “One more thing. Can we sync this? We're in 2107, you in 2018, it's starting to get confusing.” Mumble said. “Sure, you do realise you'll have a whole year without us.” Erik and Adult Mumble said at the same time. “Yeah, I think we can handle a year.” Jack said. Erik sighed at the reply. “Okay, see you in 6 minutes and 5 seconds.” Erik said, before shutting off the connection. After 6 minutes and 5 seconds (365 seconds), Erik switched the connection back on. However, their result was far from better. “We couldn't handle a year.” Jack said, having more of a saddened tone to his voice. “Where's Mumble and Glenda?” Gloria asked. “(Sigh) There at their home, things here have been more dramatic ever since the connection was shut off.” “But why?” Atticus and Alex said at the same time. “Because, well, lets just say that... Mumble and Glenda's egg is missing!” Jack said, sighing soon afterwards. “Bu-But how?” Adult Mumble asked. “I don't know, it's been quite some time since it happened. But we need to be on the look out.” Jack said, after a long pause, Mumble and Glenda showed up on camera. “Hi there guys, I guess you know now.” “Yeah, Jack told us everything.” Erik admitted. “Well, what should we do?” Jack asked, as soon as he said that, Earl and Bo came to the group. “Hey guys, we got another letter” Earl and Bo said at the same time. (2108) “Seriously, what now? Another trip to a doomed ship?” Mumble asked. “I don't think so. Here what ours says:” Bo said, before she read the letter out loud. “Dear Erik and his friends/family Congratulations on surviving the trip, I'm really impressed that you made it. If you and your friends want to help the other group you first need to have your group find a way to meet up with two groups, you only know one of them. See you there. -???” “Weird, well let's hear yours.” Adult Mumble suggested to Earl, who kindly obliged. “Dear Mumble and his friends/family Congratulations for surviving that voyage, I'm proud to see how well you did that, but at the cost of one you've lost someone who was a big involvement to your group. If Mumble and Glenda want their egg back, and if you all want Andrew back, you first need to have your group find a way to meet up with two groups, you only know one of them. The next letter for you three groups will be there. -From Anonymous” “Okay, so what should we do now?” Adult Mumble said in annoyance. “Easy, we find away to meet up with each other, and also find the third group. Besides Adult Mumble, it shouldn't take us too long.” Jack said. While they were all planning about how to meet up with each other, on top of one of the cliffs of new Emperor Land, a masked man with Antarctic camouflage was listening to what Jack and the others were saying. “Adult Mumble? I thought I killed him back in 2015! This is going to change things, but not too much. I just need to alter the third group drastically, starting with raising this egg.” The man said, before looking at the egg. “Huh, looks like this one's female. Perfect! Now I can easily alter the third group. I just need a name now. Oh I know, I'll name it...” “Christina.” Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions